The present invention relates to a portable urinal and more particularly to a handheld urinal for the handicapped with remote complementary means for cleaning and sanitizing the same.
Handicapped people and particularly those in wheelchairs confront obvious difficulties in using a standard bathroom and these problems are particularly acute with public facilities. Thus invalids often times carry their own handheld male or female urinals. However, emptying the contents of such portable devices in a hygienic manner has often been a burden to the user and this problem is compounded with conventional public bathroom facilities because they do not have separate facilities or fixtures to wash the urinal. Generally, prior art urinals merely collect waste and require considerable manual labor to empty and clean the same. For the severely handicapped, and the handicapped who use public bathroom facilities, this presents quite a task.